Avatar Reincarnation
by meaganl124
Summary: Aang and Katara's daughter, Kaia, can control all four elements and her quest starts out to find out why but after she joins with her cousin, Susie and the fire prince, Aaron, it becomes a run from Ozai and a new journey to find love, friends, and herself
1. Information Overload

Avatar Reincarnation

"Kaia?" Aang yelled. He was lifting rocks, flying at certain areas, he used all the water from the nearby supply in case she was swimming, he even used fire- he was searching for his daughter.

Kaia giggled and flung herself up into the air, making a barrier of rock around her father. She slid down the rock, as if snowboarding and she ran around the barrier lining it with fire. She saw a puddle of water and held it at the ready.

Aang smiled and blasted through the barrier and took the water from Kaia to put out the fire. "Kaia. Your mother and I have to tell you something."

Kaia, only fifteen, slid down another rock and flung herself over the stream and landed in front of him. "K." She pushed herself up onto Appa with a gust of air and laughed. "Yip Yip!"

"To the Southern Air Temple!" Aang grinned and flung himself on. Where had the years gone? She was fifteen…

Katara was waiting, and Momo was running around in circles beside her.

"Aang, where have you been!" she cried.

"Kaia was having too much fun." He shrugged.

"You mean you? Sometimes I feel like you're still the person that you were when I first met you."

"Katara…" He smiled. "Kaia, go to the avatar sanctuary with your mother."

Kaia skipped ahead, and made one last glance at her father and continued on.

Kaia unlocked the room and they went in, going to the most recent avatar on there. Aang. Her father. The only one depicted as a kid. How proud she was! Her father- the avatar.

"It's dad." Kaia smiled.

"You know why you can control all four elements?"

Kaia shrugged. "Heredity?"

"Maybe…it could have also chose you for a reason. You could be the next avatar."

"But doesn't the avatar have to die?" Kaia asked.

"I used to think that too- but how else can you have all four? You should only be able to control air or water- not even both. Maybe none. But you do. It's a gift."

"Hmm…have you told Uncle Sokka this theory?"

"No- I've been meaning to go- but we haven't had the time." Katara looked homesick.

"Well- then we'll go! C'mon." Aang appeared and motioned for them to follow. He'd do anything for his family- especially Katara.

As they flew down on Appa to the South Pole- Kaia sat on Appa himself, and made a bed out of his fur.

She had been close to sleeping when they got there.

"Is that Kaia? No- she's too big to be my niece." A voice laughed at its own lame "joke."

"Uncle Sokka!" Kaia jumped up and climbed off Appa and gave her uncle a huge hug.

"How's my favorite niece?" he laughed.

"She's your only niece Sokka." Katara snorted.

"Katara!" He held out his arms.

Katara then got tears in her eyes and ran into her big brother's arms. "I've missed you so much." Katara clung to him.

"Same here Katara. You should come down more often."

Katara wiped her eyes and Aang came over.

"Sokka! What's up!" They high-fived.

"Nothing much since I don't really see the avatar much anymore."

"Eh…sorry." The three old friends burst into laughter.

Then Sokka's wife came out of the tent.

"Aunt Suki!" Kaia smiled. "Cousin Susie!" She ran to them and Susie and Kaia hugged.

Suki continued over to the three. "Why does she look so troubled?" Suki asked.

"Kaia has all four elements as her powers and we fear that the avatar balance has somehow been upset. She could be a secret weapon of some sort…I don't know." Aang explained. Then he saw the penguins.

"Penguin sledding!" He grabbed Katara's arm and she laughed at the inner child still there in Aang. They got there and saw Kaia and Susie already riding penguins.

Kaia's parents grabbed their own parents and sledded as well. How nice it was to be back here.

The next morning, Kaia and Susie snuck onto Appa and they laughed as they went in the direction of the fire nation.

"Hang on everyone!" Aang concentrated an brought all four parents up onto the flying bison.

"Man." Susie moaned.

"Susie. You are sixteen! Act like it." Sokka sternly told her.

"That is no way to treat a child." Katara fired back at her brother.

Susie couldn't bend the elements- but she had picked up the ways of a warrior of Kyoshi and of the South Pole. She took out her dad's old boomerang and fired it at her dad.

It hit his head. "Ow!" he pouted. And the others laughed.

They reached the palace and they got off and saw an old friend. "Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Katara! Aang! Sokka! It's been so long. You must stay for a bit. Meet my family. You know Mai- and that's our son- Aaron."

"Hi…" Kaia blushed at the fire prince, twirling her brown hair around her finger. The scent of her caught a tracker's nose that was acting as a guard.

"A girl avatar…at least she can bend all four elements…tell the former Fire Lord that's in the prison!" he whispered.

Susie frowned at Kaia. "Hey Aaron." She played around with her hair as well, but it was shorter- so the effect wasn't the same as Kaia's.

"Let's walk around." Aaron suggested, smiling at Kaia.

"Sure." she hooked onto Aaron's arm and turned to go as- "Well Susie, aren't you coming?"

And Susie ran to catch up.

"You're a master of fire bending?" Impressive. "Maybe you could teach me." One point for Kaia, zero for Susie.

But before he could answer, they were being led to a cell by a guard.

"Ah- the princess if you will." Ozai examined Kaia.

"What?"

"She's the next avatar isn't she?" He grabbed Aaron. "I'll kill him. And that one over there too."

Kaia's spirit ignited and she was suddenly in the air with the water from the air swirling around her, loose earth slipped out and surrounded her and she formed fire and pushed it towards Ozai.

He took it. He had gained back some fire bending power back.

"The new avatar. Tell m what is your name? Is Aang dead? Is that it?"

"Kaia!" Aaron gasped, struggling to get away from his grandfather.

Kaia's eyebrows furrowed and she used a gust of wind to free her friends.

Ozai slammed back against the back of his cell.

"Let's go!" Kaia screamed. She blew the bison whistle her father had given to her in case of emergency and they ran out of the prison, past Azula…she saw all the guards chasing them and she had a feeling soon, a new adventure would begin. About time. 17 years.

The younger generation got on the bison as he swooped in as soon as they got into the fresh air.

Once they were up in the air, they looked down and saw Mai and Zuko. "Aaron!" they called.

Sokka and Suki stood there, gaping.

"Kaia." Katara whispered. She turned to Aang with hope in her eyes.

"I can't." And then Katara cried into her husband's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…It's Ozai. I haven't mastered Earth and Fire completely, I need to stop him." Kaia mouthed down to the awestruck parents.

Aang nodded. As far as the rest of the fire nation knew, Aang was still avatar. And he was- but Ozai and Azula and their loyal guards would chase after Kaia.

When they were out of sight, Kaia finally relaxed and she saw big ears pop up from the top of Appa's head. She climbed up an laughed, "Momo!" She grabbed the lemur and went down to her friends.

Susie decided to drive…or fly rather?

Kaia sat there, looking back at the small dots that remained of her vision of the Fire Nation.

"Still need a fire bending teacher?" Aaron smiled as he squatted next to Kaia.

"Yeah thanks." Kaia smiled and they locked eyes. Then after looking into his eyes for a while she turned away from the cute, black-haired, kind fire prince.


	2. Timebending

They rode for a while until they reached Omashu. "Maybe someone's here that can help you master earth bending." Susie suggested.

"It'd be so much easier if I could go and learn from Dad- but I can't. We're being chased. There's no way I'd do that to our families." Kaia spoke her thoughts aloud.

She thought back to when they had been leaving, a very important thing- after her parents had realized they were gone, they suddenly disappeared. The teens had screamed and returned only to find Katara's necklace she had gotten from her mother. Kaia had picked it up and clutched it in her grasp, crying. She knew they had been kidnapped by the former fire lord. Now their mission was more important than ever. She out the necklace on and looked ahead.

They were entering Omashu and she looked at her necklace again. She wanted to cry but she kept going.

They watched the sunset from their guest house, Kaia sat on the steps, watching it.

"It's so beautiful." Kaia looked at the mix of colors in the sky.

"It's when our powers are equally matched. Fire and Water." Aaron came up and sat beside her. He looked at Kaia who was glancing down at the necklace again. "We'll save them. I promise."

"Ahem." A voice cleared.

"Oh-Susie." Kaia rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Hey…have you ever heard of a time bender?"

"Yeah- there's only two left. They're very secretive and don't teach anyone their ways, afraid it'll "fall into the wrong hands.' The closest one lives in the Eastern Air Temple."

"I wanna go check it out." Kaia said suddenly.

"But what about earth bending?" Aaron asked.

"If we go…I'm sure I'll be able to…trust me." Kaia had a plan.

"Well, Mr. Time bender…person. I'm asking you for a favor. I need to learn the ways of time bending. Or at least be able to time travel."

"Sure. Anytime. Anywhere. Once you time travel, you will be able to time bend." the old man agreed.

Really? Simple enough.

Kaia whispered the date in his ear and suddenly all around them they heard an unfamiliar voice. Everyone except the time bender jumped. Kaia looked towards the portal and they saw an image. Jet. The Jet. Lying on the ground, talking to Aang and the rest of the gang. "Katara, I'll be fine."

Kai's mother, when she was about Kai's age now, held back tears and stood up.

Then Toph whispered to Sokka, "He's lying."

Jet's heartbeat stopped minutes later.

Kaia fell to her knees, sobbing.

"This isn't our time. Don't do this." Aaron hissed.

"I have to do this. It's the only way." And Kaia stepped through and everything rewinded before her eyes.

The gang left, and Kaia ran in.

"Jen!" Smellerbee cried.

…...

"Jen?" Susie asked. "That's Kaia."

"She agreed to switch times. She can come back whenever she wants to. She has all the time in the world. Automatically, when you time travel, you are made into an alternate person- same memories, face and everything- but different name and time."

Aaron and Susie could only sit, watch, and wait for their friend to come back.

…...

"Smellerbee. What's going on…" Jen trailed off, seeing her boyfriend lying still. "Jet!" She screamed, the tears already streaming down her face.

"I'm fine Jen." His face contorted in pain as he said that.

"No. You're not. I heard that Earth bender whisper that you were lying." She water bended and held it to his chest. "It's…it's not working." Jen wanted to throw something against the wall.

Jet winced. He caressed Jen's cheek and she held it there.

"Jet. Don't leave me. Please. I love you. Stay, for me. The Freedom Fighters, Katara, Aang, Sokka, everybody…please."

"Jen…I love you too. At least I got to see…" His eyes opened wide and his body arched. "You…one…last….time…" His heart faltered and Jen felt his hand go limp.

"No!" But he was gone. Smellerbee and Jen were left weeping. Long Shot fired an arrow.

…...

What happens if she never comes back?" Susie asked Aaron.

Aaron didn't reply. He wanted to shoot fire at this Jet guy though. He was totally all over Kaia! And what made it worse was she was all over him as well!

The screen went dark.

Susie and Aaron exchanged worried looks.

But then they heard Kai's voice.

"Well, I got earth bending down."

They spun around.

"Kaia!" They got up and ran to her.

"I went after my dad and of course I kept my alias. And I had him and Toph teach me earth bending."

"That's amazing! So how did you become a master in about 3 seconds?"

"Silly. Time is immeasurable. It's an illusion. Does that answer your question?"

"All that's left is fire…where would be the best place to learn it?"

"Well- not in the fire nation- that would be too dangerous. We need to be by a water source in case it gets out of control…the earth kingdom is dry, the water tribe to wet…air temples…too much altitude…but you like challenges right?" Aaron asked.

"Sure. So I'm guessing air temples?"

"Definitely. So- we can just stay put and learn."

"All right!" Susie grinned, she secretly hated riding on Appa.

"Less reason for anyone to find us, if we've disappeared off everyone's radars- they won't be able to get us." Kaia explained. "Great. When do we start?"


	3. Betrayal

"I thought you said you needed a teacher?" Aaron laughed.

"I do!" Kaia lied.

"Uh-huh." He just looked at her.

"Fine. We'll strategize." She gave in.

Susie stood off to the side. Watching Kaia and Aaron practice fire bending. They laughing and having a good time. It wasn't fair. Kaia got everything. She was famous; she was the avatar's daughter! She was treated like a princess by most commoners. She could bend all four elements somehow, she had even learned how to time bend- but she wouldn't disclose that information to her friends. She was going to be a heroine, she always got the guy…it wasn't right.

"Susie!"

Susie looked up towards Aaron.

"We're strategizing. C'mon!" Aaron motioned his arm for her to come over and join them. She pushed herself off Appa and walked over.

Aaron stood in between the two girls, explaining battle tactics, but the girls just looked at him. They didn't hear a word he said, just admiring him. The way his black hair seemed a medium brown in the sunlight, his sparkling eyes, his authority and power, how he spoke…Aaron knew how they felt about them and he thought it was entertaining. But if they ever fought over him, he'd be gone in an instant. They were running out of time. They had to stop his grandfather and aunt from trying to take over and they had to all save their parents.

"Girls!" Aaron told them. "Are you listening?"

"Yes. Most definitely." Susie told him, nodding.

"No- uh- sorry Aaron. I kind of zoned out."

Point for Kaia for honesty.

"This is really important girls." he told them. "Okay- so we'll head here, and go around the peninsulas and then end there." The girls' followed his finger.

"Hey Aaron- wouldn't it be better if you headed here and then went straight and snuck around the island?"

"Yes! Kaia you're a genius!" He hugged her from the side with one arm.

Susie scowled. "Um, hey , Aaron. I think we should go here than then there,." she said as flirty as she could.

Kais stifled a giggle and Aaron had to work to not burst out laughing. "Uh- that's the middle of the desert…in the Earth Kingdom…but if we needed to attack the Earth King- we'd go there." We tried to make it up to her.

Susie felt stupid. The middle of the Earth Kingdom to attack? Yeah right. One it was the center and two it was the most open space in the whole area!

She could only watch and keep her mouth shut as she watched Aaron and Kaia plan the battle tactics. His hand on hers, guiding eachother with their visions of the invasion.

Later, when Aaron went to go get supplies and Kaia brushed Appa and was putting water in jugs for the three of them, Susie stepped out of the shadows and crossed her arms.

"It's nor right. You get everything you want don't you? It's so hard being you. Not."

"What? What are you talking about?" Kaia arched up, leaving the full jug of water on the ground.

"How is it being able to manipulate people into doing whatever you want to happen?"

"What?" Fire blazed in Kaia's blue-gray eyes. "I do no such thing. You don't have the constant pressure of having to save everybody, of controlling all the elements and not knowing if you're a mistake since that's not supposed to happen! You have no idea what it's like being me."

"Aw- poor Kaia. Was that the sob story you used to wrap Aaron around your little finger?"

"I know what's going on here. You're jealous." Kaia snickered.

With her arms crossed, Susie stepped closer. "I'm tired of you winning. You won't get Aaron too." and she launched herself at her younger cousin.

Kaia dodged it easily, being an air-bender. "You really don't want to fight me do you? I'd beat you easy."

Susie got angry and pulled out her fans and ran at Kaia who at the last second, flung herself up into the air.

Kaia, behind Susie then shot water from the jug at her cousin.

Susie became drenched and her fans were useless. She dropped them and held out her fists. "Bring it."

And Kaia breathed in and closed her eyes. Susie ran towards her and Kaia sensed exactly where everything was. She then, with one swift movement made a jut of rock come up from under Susie and she was flung into the air.

Kaia gasped for a second, ready to use her power to help, but Susie straightened herself out and ran towards Kaia and managed one blow before Kaia pulled out her fire and shot the gust of energy in Susie's direction. Susie avoided it by getting on Appa.

Kaia stopped. She'd never strike Appa.

"What? Too tired?" Kaia smiled evilly.

Susie scowled. "I quit." And she took off with Appa and all their gear.

Kaia stood there in the ruins of their battle and Aaron came back with the supplies.

"Kaia? What happened? Where's everyone? Where is everything?"

He ran over and hugged her, seeing Kaia crying. "It's alright. Tell me what happened."

"Susie quit. We got in a fight…" Kaia shut her eyes fiercely as she shook her head.

"Why?"

Kaia didn't answer.

Aaron then understood.

"You stranded us here. Because of your selfishness." He stepped away from her.

"No- Aaron." She tried to reach for him but he leaned away.

He shot fire at her and she leaned backwards, it singing the ends of her hair.

He was coming at her now, ready to fight.

To buy time she made a life-size box of pure rock to keep him busy for a minute.

She jumped on the roof of it and she could feel the vibrations of him punching through the wall. She got water ready from the rest of jug.

And then there was a rumble and Aaron appeared. He looked around and looked up and shot the fire at her.

She blocked it with the water. And then she put it back into the jug and she got out her fire.

The rest of their fight was a mixture of colors and energy. Playing with fire. Finally, Kaia struck him in the back and he fell to the ground. His eyes closed- defeated. She turned to walk away when she felt him get up and charge.

And before she could do a thing, a burst of burning flames licked at her and she fell to the tiled ground of the air temple.

"I win Kaia." Aaron ripped the bison whistle off her neck and used it. A while later, Kaia still unconscious, just as Aaron was checking to see that he hadn't actually killed her- Appa came by and Susie was perched on top, with Momo on her shoulder.

"Coming?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I quit too." he smiled and climbed aboard.

She took them to the fire nation palace.

And they stood before Aaron's grandfather and aunt.

"So you will be joining us…" Ozai laughed.

"Let's hope you're better at sticking to his word than Zu-Zu." Azula smirked.

"Trust me. Kaia has been defeated. We just want our parents to go free."

"They will in good time," Azula lied.

"We will join you." Aaron and Susie exchanged evil smiles as they welcomed to the dark side.


	4. All's Fair in Love and War to Earn Peace

Kaia awoke and looked around. Aaron was gone too. She had to get out of there. She put her hand to her neck to get her bison whistle but it was gone. _Aaron. _He must've taken it.

She had to get out of there. She stood up and fell back to the ground. She really had been beaten by Aaron. She wondered how long she had been out.

She stood up carefully and went wandering around the temple for something to get out. She found an antique glider. She smiled. That'd work. She took it and brought it back to the opening. She opened it up and jumped into the air and flew. She saw Appa's fur go westward. Toward the fire nation most likely. She followed it and she went to meeting place where the three friends and the group was supposed to meet.

Everyone turned up and Kaia neglected to tell them where the other two captains had gone.

They got on the water tribe ships supplied by her grandfather, and they set off, going in for the sneak attack. But when they got to shore they were ambushed.

How had they?

She told them to fight all the guards off while she went ahead. She got to the palace and burst into the room. She stood in the empty throne room and listened. Suddenly Susie came up behind her and gagged her. Aaron came out with Azula and Ozai, all the same expression on their face.

Susie tied her arms and pushed her to the ground. Kaia's face contorted with pain as her cousin touched her on the burn that Aaron had put there. She fell to the ground and they all laughed.

"Well, well. This was fairly easy. Thank you Aaron and Susanne. Now- because of you- she and her little plan to stop us will fail." Azula seemed like a master giving a puppy a treat.

Kaia pushed the gag down and she spoke, "You'll never win!" She then spoke to her former friends and allies. "What about our parents? They'll rot wherever they put them! Don't believe a word they say! They've been lying to you all this time. Aaron- didn't you say that your parents always told you that your extended family was a bunch of liars and manipulators?" Kaia challenged.

Aaron did remember. He was shocked out of the evil.

"Shut up you stupid girl!" Ozai said in fury. He shot fire at her.

And Kaia closed her eyes. And waited.

But the burning, searing pain never reached her face.

Susie stood in front and took the blow.

"Susie!" Kaia broke free of her bindings and checked her cousin. Nothing major. She had been able to block most of the attack with her fans.

Aaron stood there, in between his aunt and grandfather, looking straight ahead, as if he was brainwashed.

Susie got up. And so did Kaia. Susie readied her fans and got into stance, while Kaia stood there patiently. She'd use her power if they struck again. She knew one strong blast and they'd put Aaron in front so he'd get hurt. He was a pawn in their little game.

"What are you going to do? I've beaten Kioshi warriors before. Quite easy. And you? I've beaten your parents…the avatar has nothing against the fire lord." Azula snorted.

"Bring it on." Susie piped up.

"Looks like you can't be trusted little girl. At least my nephew will stay put." And Azula jumped off the platform and became level with them.

She fought with Susie and Kaia spoke to Ozai.

"Have you even put out your forces yet? No. I'm going to beat you right here. And then this whole thing will seem only a dream." Ozai used his regained fire to shoot at her.

She jumped into the air and used her techniques that she had learned and fought him. After getting nowhere, for both battles- Ozai became impatient.

He fired his biggest attack at the girl and several things happened in slow motion.

The teens eyes all widened, Ozai and Azula grinned in victory, Kaia closed her eyes and Aaron pushed her out of the way.

They got up, both not injured.

"Let's give him a well deserved beating shall we Kaia?" He smiled at her.

"You're on." and together, they defeated Ozai- this time killing him. Azula stood there, defeated, but she didn't seem to pay attention to her father's death. Every person for themselves.

The guards came in and carried Azula out, putting her in solitary confinement- also known as crazy camp.

"C'mon. One part of the mission down. One to go." Kaia took back up her position as leader and they ran down the hall, trying to find them.

"Follow me!" Aaron suddenly said and launched ahead and the two girls exchanged glances, shrugged and followed.

"Look, Susie. I'm sorry…" Kaia started.

"No need, I was being a brat."

"We both were. We lost sight of what was really important. You can have him. He's not worth over fighting for."

"No Kaia. He doesn't like me the way he likes you. Either way he'll come after you."

Kaia smiled inwardly. "Alright."

And the fight before had been forgotten.

They followed Aaron down into the dungeons and they ran down the hall- screaming for their parents.

Suddenly, at the end of one hall, they heard something.

"Let's go." Susie spoke for everyone and they ran towards the sound.

Inside, was their parents. Aang was trying to bend the metal bars, Katara was trying to make her own water so she could bend her way out, Zuko was trying to use his fire to melt the bars, Mai had her weapons trying to cut the bars, like Suki who was trying to do something similar to Mai but with her own weapons and Sokka was trying to cut through with his sword.

"Kaia!"

"Susie!"

"Aaron!"

"We're so glad you're alright."

"We'll help you out of there." Kaia and Aaron went to work on the bars as well with their bending and Susie looked around. She saw the key ring dangling a few yards away. She grabbed it and tried the keys into the lock until she found the one that fit. The door slid open…and then the bar fell apart finally. Everyone looked at Susie who smiled as she dangled the key ring from her hand.

"Oh Susie!" Sokka and Suki ran over to hug their child.

"Aaron." Zuko and Mai smiled and Aaron ran into their arms, and they let a few tears escape.

"Kaia. My baby girl." Katara put her fingers to her mouth, as if to stop herself from crying somehow. Aang grinned and told his daughter how proud of her he was.

The three teens told their parents their sides of the story and Aang seemed sad.

"You mean he's dead?"

"Yeah. It was the only way…Aaron helped me."

"I'm just so happy to see everyone together again."

"Finally. Peace on Earth." Sokka joked. Everyone frowned at him. "What? What! It was funny!"

Everyone just shook their heads in pity.

"It's a good thing you're cute and smart Sokka." Suki laughed.

The two cousins switched sides.

"Aw- our niece saved the world." Sokka ruffled Kaia's hair.

"Leave her alone Sokka." Suki slapped her husband's away and Kaia smoothed her hair as she smiled knowingly to her aunt.

Later, there was a celebration throughout the fire nation.

Aaron and Susie were talking and Kaia stood off to the side.

Susie told him something and Aaron looked over towards Kaia and smiled to Susie. He kissed her on the cheek and Susie walked away.

As she passed Kaia she smiled and Kaia looked at her confused.

Aaron came over and pulled Kaia to the balcony, overlooking the sunset.

"You know…this is where my parents had their first real kiss." Kaia made small talk.

"Kaia. I'm sorry for hurting you before." He looked at her sadly.

"Don't worry about it."

Aaron looked at Kaia's backless dress, and saw the huge red mark on it.

"That must be really painful."

"I guess."

"I'm sorry for how I acted. There was no reason for it. And then I just left you there…"

"I got out. I actually used a glider I found. I gave it to my dad. He was like a kid getting a present. It means so much to him to see an ancient glider again…he gave me his modern one…the one with the snack dispenser." She chuckled.

"And the Susie and I totally went behind your back and put a knife right through it. We told them our plan and where you'd be…"

"Aaron…is there an ending to this?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I realized when my grandfather nearly killed you…that…I'm in love with you…"

He said it so quietly, Kaia wasn't sure she heard him right.

"Wait- Did you just say-"

He kissed her and she closed her eyes.

They parted and he asked, "How was that? Better late than never-"

"Aaron," Kaia interrupted, smiling. "Stop talking."

And they kissed again, this time getting more enveloped in it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms were tied around her waist. The wind blew through their hair and clothes, and the then the parents all came out to watch the sunset.

Katara and Aang smiled knowingly and then kissed, and then Sokka and Suki, and then Zuko and Mai.

All four couples, like a domino effect. The wind blew and then Susie stood off to the side and felt the wind blow through her soul.

She grinned and felt that no greater power could be there than the one in front of her right now.

The End


End file.
